We Stick Together
by Audrey Fulquard
Summary: Jeanie's love for Claude is finally reciprocated, for the first and last time. Rated M for sexual content. Jeanie/Claude.


Out the corner of her eye Jeanie spotted him walking across the park towards her. Claude Hooper Bukowski, that beautiful specimin of humanity. The very sight of him brought on an almost crippling case of butterflies and she had to take a deep breath to calm herself before she set off to meet him. She had been hanging around under the shade of a large tree, along with her friends, discussing the Be-In all afternoon but now all of that seemed insignificant as she practically skipped across the grass towards him.

More recently, Claude had been spending less and less time with the tribe, preoccupied by the arrival of his draft card. He seemed to withdraw into himself and spent a lot of time in deep thought. Jeanie had missed him terribly. Missed his sparkle, missed his laughter, missed his warmth. However she was delighted to see him again and when she finally reached him, she threw her arms around his neck. Claude forced a smile as she grasped his face in her hands.

"Why don't you ever call me?!"

"Jeanie, you know you don't have a phone..." He sighed, refusing to look her in the eye. Jeanie released her grip as she realised he was right. How stupid... She didn't even have a roof over her head, let alone a telephone. She wasn't going to give up that easily though, "We had a good time, didn't you like it?" As soon as Jeanie had said it, she wished she hadn't. She wasn't sure she wanted to know the answer.

She wasn't stupid. She knew that her love for Claude was unrequited but still, she couldn't help but hope. From the moment he had been embraced by the tribe, Jeanie had adored him and believed him to be perfect, both for her and her unborn child. He'd make a wonderful father...

Claude opened his mouth to respond, "Yeah, Jeanie, but..."

"...But I found that book I told you about!" She cut him off, changing the subject completely. She didn't want to hear what would follow that 'but'.

Claude frowned as he struggled to remember. "What book?"

Slightly flustered, knowing full well that she hadn't told him about any book, Jeanie plunged her hand into her crochet bag praying she would find what she needed. She produced a battered paperback and quickly glanced at the title before she answered, "The Art and Practice of Astral Projection by Ophiel." She smiled and offered him the book. Claude took it, looked at it for a moment then lifted his head and returned the smile. "Far-out!"

He seemed genuinely pleased and Jeanie's heart fluttered. It was something they had in common, something they had whiled away many an hour talking about, sprawled out on the grass watching the clouds roll by. He had often spoken of how he wished he could escape himself for a while, be rid of his body, his responsibilities and just float. Still existing, just not physically. Jeanie understood. She knew he was terrified of going to war and she wished she could convince him to burn the damned draft card but it wasn't up to her. Claude had to make that decision for himself.

Claude began to flick through the book and Jeanie moved to his side to look at it with him, linking her arm through his. She wasn't really interested in the book though and soon glanced up at this face, watching his blue eyes flitting back and forth as he scanned the pages. It was then the little life inside her decided to give her a sharp kick, bringing her back to her senses and prompting her next question.

"Are you going to burn your draft card at the Be-In?"

Claude didn't look up from the book, just smirked and replied, "I'm gonna astral project!"

Jeanie, suddenly upset by his flippant response, snatched the book out of Claude's hands and stood directly in front of him, hands on hips. She was deadly serious now. "Claude, are you gonna burn your draft card?"

He stared at her for a moment and for once, she found it extremely difficult to tell what he was thinking. Claude clenched his jaw before spitting out, "Jeanie, be a good fly and buzz off!" He immediately turned and began to march away from her but in that split second she was certain she saw tears in his eyes. She wanted to grab him, to hold him and tell him it was ok. To tell him she was sorry for asking. But it was too late. He was already out of sight.

Jeanie felt the tears begin to well up in her own eyes but she was determined not to get upset. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath and started back towards the tree where the rest of the tribe were still revelling in the sunshine.

***

"Tonight is the last night of the world. We stick together."

It was clear that Claude had made his decision. He was going to Vietnam. He was going to war. He was going to put his life on the line.

Jeanie's heart sank when she heard him say those words but for the first time, in a very long time, Claude was himself. While the rest of the tribe seemed to be falling apart he was there, holding it all together. They agreed to spend Claude's last night together, all of them as one under the watchful eye of the full moon. This night though, they were quiet. Calm. Holding each other and silently hoping this would not be the last time they'd see him.

Jeanie was sitting with Crissy, leaning against the trunk of the large tree and admiring the stars, when Claude approached them. Jeanie hadn't spoken to him much since his outburst and even then he had been too tripped out to make any sense of what she was saying. But tonight he appeared bright, alert and in control.

"Hey Jeanie. Can I talk to you?" He offered her his hand. She looked and Crissy, who smiled and nodded. "Sure." Jeanie agreed and took his hand.

They walked far away from the rest of the group, out to where the grass was long and their voices were merely a whisper on the warm evening breeze. They didn't speak the whole time they walked, just content in each other's company. Eventually Claude stopped and dropped to the earth, stretching out on his back amongst the blades of grass. Jeanie awkwardly did the same. Her baby bump was beginning to make doing anything tricky and she breathed a sigh of relief when she layed her head down next Claude's.

"Jeanie... I'm sorry." Claude whispered, with a tinge of sadness in his voice. "I didn't mean to snap at you like that the other day. You just touched on a bit of raw nerve and it really got to me."

She didn't speak, just turned her head to look at Claude.

"I'm afraid Jeanie..."

She rolled closer to him, leaning her head on his shoulder and placing a hand gently on his chest. She could feel his heart pounding fast. What could she say? She wanted him to stay here, with her but he had already made his mind up. To try and persuade him otherwise would only cause him more torment. Jeanie decided the only thing she could do was comfort him and make him feel safe and loved while he was still here.

She leaned over him, looking into his beautiful blue eyes, trying to read his mind. Claude lifted his head and to her great surprise, met her with a passionate kiss. A kiss that was full of desperation and fear, from a young man who was determined to make the most of his last sliver of freedom. He gently pushed Jeanie onto her back, continuing to kiss her forcefully. His tongue invaded her mouth and his hands began explore her body, sensitively but with purpose. Jeanie could do nothing, she was stunned at her long held passion finally being reciprocated. She felt like she was blissfully melting into the earth beneath her.

Claude broke away from her mouth and began to plant feather light kisses along her jaw and down her neck. Propping himself up on one elbow, he ran his hand through Jeanie's wild hair, stroked her face, her neck, her chest... it was as if he was creating a mental map of her. A moment of pleasure he could conjure up in his mind whenever he felt afraid. He rested his head on her shoulder and she felt his tears trickle onto her chest. Jeanie held him tight, stroked his face and gazed up at the moon.

She whispered to him, "I love you Claudio. I'll love you wherever you are. Whoever you're with. Whatever you decide to do. Just remember that."

There was a silence. And then she felt his hand on her chest again, working it's way softly underneath her flimsy summer dress, cupping her breast. Stroking it. Playing gently with her nipple. She smiled, almost wanting to giggle. Claude suddenly seemed to find a new energy and began to remove the dress from her body, kissing her swollen breasts. Licking them, sucking on them, massaging them. He stroked her round stomach tenderly, as if it was his own baby housed inside. He planted a kiss on her belly before working his way down to her hips, kneeding and squeezing them with delight. When he reached her thighs, Jeanie struggled for breath, almost forgetting how to breathe entirely as she felt his fingers suddenly exploring her entrence. He played lightly with her clit, using his other hand to massage her thigh. She closed her eyes in ecstasy, biting on her lip in absolutely pleasure. She then felt his warm tongue slip into her centre, licking, lapping up her juices, working her like no other ever had. No one she had ever been with, man or woman, had ever made her feel like this before. As he flicked her clitoris with his tongue, she felt herself on the edge... that tingling sensation, those intense contractions, the shiver that swept throughout her body. She felt the warmth, the love, in her heart and in her stomach. She caught her breath, letting the evening breeze wash over her and bring her back down to earth.

Jeanie let out a laugh of delight. She was lying naked, at one with nature, with her Claudio. She sat up slowly, coming face to face with that beautiful beast. He certainly looked pleased with himself. In fact, judging by the size of his erection, he was very pleased with himself. She took his face in her hands and kissed him for all she was worth, channeling every ounce of love in her body. Pushing him back into the tall grass, she smothered him with kisses, stroking the soft hair on his chest as she peeled his shirt open. Jeanie's hand worked its way down, unzipped and tugged at his jeans then closed around his stiff, heavy manhood. He felt her warm breasts against his chest as she leaned over to kiss his neck whilst simultaneously pleasuring him. Her touch was gentle but enough to make his hair stand on end and a shiver run down his spine. She stroked and massaged his member until he began to shudder beneath her, ever so slightly. Her kisses trailed from Claude's neck, down his torso, to his thighs, before she finally took him in her mouth. She stayed quite still for a moment and he took pleasure in his cock being enclosed in her warm sweet mouth. She slowly began to suck, teasing him every now and then by stoping to lick. She grasped gently at his balls, whilst picking up speed, multitasking to bring him to the edge at an alarming rate. Claude felt the pulse of pleasure rippling through his body, increasing in speed, building to a climax. And then, he released. He let go. And for that one joyous moment, nothing else mattered but him. He was alive, he felt the blood coursing through his veins. It was better than any drug. And Jeanie had made him feel this way. Funny little Jeanie. Sweet caring Jeanie.

Claude opened his eyes. He held open his arms and there she was. Head against his chest, wild hair tickling his lips. Jeanie heaved a contented sigh. They wrapped their arms around each other and dozed, naked as the day they were born, amongst the grass and the flowers.

Just as the sun began to creep over the horizon and the birds began to sing, Jeanie whispered in Claude's ear as he slept soundly.

"Tonight is the last night of the world. We stick together."


End file.
